Shocking
by Johnny Davenport
Summary: Carter gets mad! Why? Read and find out! Now continued by popular demand!
1. Chapter 1

…

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. The end.

Note: There is mention racism in this. I do NOT support racism in any way, but for the purpose of this story one of the characters is racist. I know it's a touchy subject so if any part of this offends anyone please let me know what it is about it that does and I will do my best to fix it (but please don't flame me).

Shocking

Carter, Hogan, Newkirk, Kinch and LeBeau sat around the table in the middle of Barracks 2.

"We're going to bring Sharpf in through the emergency tunnel tonight. Newkirk, Carter, thank you for volunteering," Colonel Hogan said.

"When do we leave Colonel?" Carter asked excitedly.

Newkirk sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Twenty-two hundred hours. You're going to meet him at rendezvous point two at twenty-three hundred."

"What's the recognition code, sir?" Newkirk asked through the cigarette between his lips.

Hogan sighed, "He'll say, 'The chimpanzee from the zoo escaped.' Then you'll say, 'I think his name is Freddy.'"

Carter smiled, "I sure won't forget that, boy! Uh, sir." He turned to the corporal next to him, "You remember Freddy, Newkirk?"

Newkirk sighed and pushed Carter's hat down over his eyes.

Carter tilted his head back and grinned at his friend.

...

"I think that's him," Newkirk whispered from their hiding place, crouched in the bushes.

The man walked closer and stopped, looking around.

"The chimpanzee from the zoo escaped," he said, cautiously.

Carter and Newkirk stood up next to him.

"I think 'is name is Freddy," Newkirk replied.

Sharpf sighed in relief.

"I'm Carter and this is Newkirk," Carter said, holding out his hand to shake Sharpf's.

"Good to meet both of you," he said smiling.

"Now that we're all introduced, lets get movin', shall we?" Newkirk said, irritated and nervous.

"Oh right," Carter grinned and they began the trek back to Stalag 13.

**...**

The trio climbed quickly down into the emergency tunnel and proceeded to the main tunnel, where Kinch was manning the radio.

"Welcome to our happy Stalag!" Newkirk said, sweeping his arm as if to show off a lovely view.

"I can't stay here," Sharpf said unexpectedly. "I must leave at once."

"Why?" Carter asked, confused.

"I didn't know you had _them _helping your operation," Sharpf said, looking at Kinch with distaste.

"You'd better be kidding," Newkirk said threateningly.

Kinch was crunching the note in his fist and Carter's face was turning red as he too clenched his fists.

"Of course I'm not kidding! I can hardly stand to be near those things!"

The next thing they knew, Sharpf was sprawled out, unconscious, on the ground with an angry red splotch appearing near his temple and Carter was standing above him, breathing heavily and rubbing his knuckles.

"Did he just...?" Kinch asked, astonished.

Newkirk grinned and put an arm around Carter's shoulders. "That was smashing Andrew!"

Carter pulled away and began pacing back and forth like a caged bull.

"Bloody hell, he's really steamed!" Newkirk said, as Hogan and LeBeau climbed down from the barracks.

"Who's really...What happened?" Hogan asked, taking in the scene before him.

When no one answered, he went to look at Sharpf. Hogan moved to turn Sharpf's face to get a better look at the bruise forming there.

"Don't touch him," Carter said shortly.

"What?" Hogan looked up at the young sergeant.

Carter ignored him and continued to pace.

"I can't believe I shook his hand. The scumbag. I'm gonna have to burn my clothes," Carter murmured to himself.

Hogan sat there for a moment, just watching.

"I woulda done it myself if he hadn't," Newkirk muttered.

"I still can't believe it," Kinch said, watching Carter as well.

"Believe what?" LeBeau asked, feeling left out.

"Carter punched him," Newkirk said, beaming with pride.

"Carter?" LeBeau repeated, not believing his ears.

Kinch nodded.

"Oh mon dieu!"

"Alright," Hogan said, standing up. "Someone had better tell me what happened. Now."

After a moment's pause, Kinch spoke up.

"Newkirk and Carter just got back with Sharpf and he immediately started saying he had to leave-"

"Why?" Hogan asked.

"Cause he's a ruddy pip, that's why," Newkirk growled.

Hogan put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Kinch continued, "Because he saw me."

Newkirk felt the Colonel's hand tighten on his shoulder he tensed.

"He _is _a ruddy pip," Hogan agreed.

"Let's give him back to the Krauts," LeBeau said darkly.

Hogan went over to Carter, who was still pacing.

"Are you alright, Carter?" he asked, standing in the sergeant's path.

"I think I broke a couple of bones in my hand," he said, cradling the appendage.

"I'll get Wilson to look at it when we get back in the barracks, but that's not what I meant."

Carter looked up at Hogan, confused for a moment.

"Oh! I'm not really sure, I've never _really _been mad before. I mean, boy, I've been upset before, but..."

Carter's voice faded as he saw Sharpf on the ground.

His eyes widened.

"What?" Hogan asked, concerned.

"I hit him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Because of all your requests I've decide to continue this story. You might regret it! :D

...

"Ow!" Carter yelped as Wilson bent his fingers.

"Yep, definitely broken," Wilson said to no one in particular.

He began pulling bandages from his bag on the table in the middle of Barracks 2, where they sat.

"I don't think it's too serious, but you should try to move them as little as possible for the next couple of weeks."

Hogan sighed from his position leaning on the bunk behind Carter.

"Sorry sir," Carter said.

"Don't apologize Carter, Sharpf got exactly what he deserved," Hogan said, patting Carter on the shoulder. "Newkirk!" He said, calling the corporal from where he was, bothering LeBeau about his cooking.

"Wha'da ya need, Colonel?" Newkirk asked, moving to stand next to his commanding officer.

"About that bridge you and Carter were planning on getting rid of tonight," Hogan said.

"What about it?"

"We're gonna have to postpone it for a while, at least until Carter can finish putting that detonator box back together again."

"Right sir," Newkirk said. "And what, may I ask, are we going to do with that bit o' garbage we got down below that caused all this?"

"You mean when he wakes up?" LeBeau asked, causing all of the men to grin.

Sharpf was still out cold on the floor in the tunnel. No one had bothered to move him.

"We tell him the truth. That a beam in the tunnel fell and knocked him out. Then we go through with the mission," Hogan answered, though he didn't look too happy about it.

"What if he doesn't cooperate?" LeBeau asked.

"We just get Andrew here to turn his lights out again, he'll get the message eventually," Newkirk grinned and ruffled Carter's hair affectionately.

Carter grinned too. Then he winced as Wilson turned his hand.

"Or I could do it this time, mon Colonel," LeBeau offered, smiling at the thought.

Hogan ignored his violent minded corporals. "Kinch is going to have to sit this one out," Hogan said, hating himself for even thinking the words. Kinch already had to sit out on a lot of their work because of his skin color.

Hogan had been raised right, and so had his men, so what came next was expected.

"You're bleedin' crackers!"

"But Colonel!"

And something spat in very angry French that Hogan thought was probably a good thing he didn't understand.

"Alright fellas, give it a rest! I don't like it any more than you do."

"Then why do it, sir? My mom always says you should never do s-"

"Shut up Andrew," Newkirk said. With all the love in the world, of course.

Carter looked indignant and was about to reply when Wilson stood up.

"Thanks Wilson," Carter grinned up at the medic.

"I'll be back to check on it in a few weeks. See ya, fellas."

With that Wilson left.

"Carter's right, mon Colonel. Why do it if you don't like it?" LeBeau asked.

"There are too many lives at stake."

At that the men sobered up, their anger draining.

"If we don't get the information that he has on the Germans' change of plans to London by tonight the Allied push will end in a massacre."

"The Colonel's right," Kinch said, guessing what they were talking about as he popped up from the tunnel.

Kinch wasn't one for complaining, but he hated it every time the rest of the guys went out and he was left to mind the store. Sure they always told him of their adventures when they got back. That almost made it worse though; filling him in on all the excitement he didn't get to be a part of. Now he would have to stay out of it all together. Just because one stupid Kraut thought he was a "thing." It made his blood boil.

He lowered the trap door and turned to face the rest of the men.

"London says they're ready to receive the plans whenever we're ready to send them," Kinch said. Then he grinned, "And Sharpf is still out cold."

Once again, all of the men grinned.

Then Schultz burst in. "Roll call! Everybody out! Rouse, rouse, rouse, rouse, rouse!" He yelled, making faces at the men who complained or talked back to him.

...

During roll call Carter made sure to keep his hands in his pockets. He usually did anyways, but he paid special attention to the placement of his limbs just in case one of the guards decided to be observant and notice his bandages.

As he waited out in the cold, he thought about the night before. He remembered getting really mad at Sharpf for saying those things about Kinch and then the next thing he remembered was Colonel Hogan asking him if he was alright. As hard as he tried he couldn't, for the life of him, remember punching the guy.

...

Down in the tunnel, later that morning, Newkirk and LeBeau rolled Sharpf, none too gently, onto an old mattress in the corner while Hogan told them all his plan.

"Now, Kinch, once he wakes up you're going to have to stay out of sight, at least until we get the plans out of him. The rest of us have got to make Sharpf believe he was delusional after the beam fell and knocked him out. Alright?"

"I don't like it sir," Newkirk said stubbornly.

Hogan hooked an arm around Newkirk's shoulders. "Look Newkirk, I like your idea better too, but we've got to think of our boys. Now, if you're not going to go all in on this you'd better wait with Kinch," Hogan said seriously, slightly disappointed in the corporal.

"Blimey 'course I'll do it, Colonel!" Newkirk said, sounding slightly surprised. "And I'll do it beautifully. I just don't ruddy like it."

...

...

...

Don't forget you asked for it!


	3. Chapter 3

…

All of the men worked quickly to create a scene that would hopefully convince Sharpf that a beam had fallen and knocked him out.

Just as they finished, there was a moan from the corner.

"Quick!" Hogan whispered, pushing Kinch so that he moved out of sight.

…

Kinch sighed inwardly as he made his way to Newkirk's sewing room. He chose that space because he knew that the other fellas might have to say certain things to convince Sharpf to give them his information. In the sewing room he was far enough away that he could not hear them talking, but close enough that if they yelled for him he would hear it. So he settled down to wait in a pile of unused cloth with an old issue of _Stars and Stripes_.

…

Hogan moved swiftly to place himself next to Sharps as he came to.

"How are you feeling, Sharpf?" Hogan asked, pulling a concerned face.

Sharpf looked around, disoriented, as he moved to hold his head.

"What happened?" he asked. Then he looked at Hogan, "Who are you?"

"I'm Papa Bear," Hogan said, helping Sharpf to sit up.

"It's quite a nasty bump you've got there," Newkirk said, hiding his smile behind his coffee cup.

"What happened?" Sharpf repeated, showing a bit of frustration.

"One of the beams that keep the tunnel from collapsing broke," Hogan said.

"And when it fell, it knocked you out," LeBeau continued.

"See, look," Carter said, unintentionally using his bandaged hand to point out the large chunks of splintered wood.

"What happened to your hand, Carter?" Sharpf asked suspiciously, pointing at the injured appendage.

Hogan nearly smacked his head against the wall, sure that Sharpf had connected the dots and that the plan was ruined.

"Well, gee," Carter said, "I was standing right next to you. Ya don't really think something like that could have happened without anyone else getting hurt, do ya?"

Hogan, Newkirk, and LeBeau stared at Carter for a moment, shocked at his quick thinking.

Then Sharpf laughed, "You're right. I guess working in the underground has made me a little overly suspicious."

Carter grinned proudly.

"What about…" Sharpf turned serious again as he thought. "What about the black man?"

"Black man?" LeBeau asked, acting confused.

"The black man on the radio," he said, gesturing to the table full of electronics.

"Kinch is our radio man," Hogan said, sounding a bit confused himself. "He's been gone on a reconnaissance mission for the last fourteen hours."

"We only got back five hours ago," Newkirk said, faking a worried look.

"But there was a black man sitting right there when we arrived!" Sharpf yelled, frustrated. "He had a moustache! And-and-and a green hat!"

…

In the sewing room, Kinch heard the yelling and raised an eyebrow. Those guys were really riling Sharpf up. He smiled.

…

Hogan looked at Sharpf worriedly, "That beam must have hit you harder than we thought." He turned Sharp's head from side to side as if he were examining it.

"I'm not crazy!" Sharpf yelled.

"I don't think you're crazy," Hogan said, reassuringly. "I just think you may have had some sort of delusion while you were unconscious."

"Delusion?" Sharpf asked himself, considering the idea. He nodded, and then he winced from the action.

"Then you don't have any of those beasts in your operation?" Sharpf questioned.

Newkirk clenched his teeth effectively crushing the end of his cigarette. LeBeau muttered something in French. Carter pressed his hands together in his pockets until he winced and remembered his broken hand.

"In this operation? Of course not," Hogan scoffed, inwardly wishing he had a bar of soap to wash out his own mouth, or to throw at Sharpf's head.

Sharpf thought for a moment.

"Alright," he said. "Now I will give you my information."

Hogan smiled, "Wonderful. Newkirk, take down everything he says."

"Yessir," the Englander said, viciously squishing his cigarette out on the table.

"Go ahead," Hogan said, motioning for Sharpf to begin.

"Well…"

…

Kinch looked at his watch. Colonel Hogan had told him to be ready at exactly nine hundred hours. He had just enough time to finish his article.

…

"Are you sure that's everything?" Hogan asked, making sure Sharpf hadn't forgotten something.

"I am absolutely sure," Sharpf confirmed.

"Good," Hogan nodded. Then he turned to look down one of the branch tunnels. "Kinch!"

Kinch came around the corner, much to Sharpf's surprise. "Yeah Colonel?"

"We've got all the information out of this creep. Go ahead and start sending it to London," Hogan said, grinning at Sharpf's expression.

"Bu-bu-but he's-" Sharpf sputtered.

"Our radio man," Hogan finished.

"I can't believe- I must go," Sharpf said. He stood up and swayed for a moment.

"I'm not sure that we can let you do that," Newkirk said, moving to block the entrance of the emergency tunnel.

"What!?!" Sharpf shouted, incredulously.

"He's right," Hogan said. "With your reaction towards Kinch how do we know that you won't go running to the Krauts?"

Sharpf froze, caught.

"Men," Hogan said.

The next thing Sharpf knew, he was tied up and back on the lumpy mattress in the corner with three pistol barrels staring him in the face.

"Kinch, when you're done transmitting to London, let the underground know that Sharpf is a traitor and that they need to come and get him before one of us gets to him first," Hogan said.

"Right sir," Kinch said, acknowledging the order.

"I will not stand for this!" Sharpf shouted.

"Oh shut up," Newkirk said before using the butt of his gun to knock Sharpf unconscious.

…

Three underground agents showed up just after the men finished lunch.

"We're here for the traitor," the middle man said.

Sharpf opened his mouth to reply.

"One word outta you and I'll put you to sleep again," Newkirk said, holding his gun threateningly.

Sharpf snapped his mouth shut.

"Much better," Newkirk grinned.

"What happened?" the man on the left asked, looking at Newkirk curiously.

"This creep had the nerve to insult one of our men because of his race," Hogan said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Sharpf.

"Then Andrew here decked him," Newkirk grinned, putting his arm around Carter's shoulders.

"He did what!?!" Sharpf yelled.

"I warned you," Newkirk said, turning his gun in his hand.

"May I?" LeBeau asked politely.

"Of course, Louis," Newkirk said and moved out of the way.

There was a dull thud and Sharpf slumped forward, unconscious.

"I see you've given him the royal treatment," the woman in the group said, amused.

"Of course, me lady," Newkirk said.

"And if he ever comes back we'll treat him just the same," Hogan said, putting his arm around Carter's shoulders. "Right Carter?" He grinned.

Carter grinned back, "You bet, boy! Uh, sir."

…

…

…

The End

=x=(x)=x=

It's an airplane!


End file.
